The Chronicles Of Gray
by King Fullbuster
Summary: What if Gray became a Demon Slayer before the Tower Of Heaven? What If Lucy did as well? What if Gajeel helped with the Jellal situation? How does this effect the Fairy Tail Universe? Find out here! AU GraLu GaLe


**Hello, let me start off by saying i'm sick of how Gray is treated and shown Fairy Tail, it sickens me how he is always trolled and never gets his time to shine, same with Lucy, so then I got an idea to write The Gray Chronicles and decided to let him get some time, don't worry the others will still get their time (mainly Gajeel) and before we start I DO NOT hate the following pairings:Nalu, LoLu, Sticy Gruvia etc. I just wanted to write this pairing, it is still undecided who Gray will end up with though but enough of my rants let's start.**

**Disclaimer:Fairy Tail © belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1-Ice Demon Slayers**

* * *

Gray sat in a chestnut colored chair now fully healed, Fairy Tail had defeated Phantom Lord just a couple of days ago and everyone was bubbly and celebrating, well everyone except a certain Ice Mage who felt sick to his stomach.

He always seemed to get the short end of the stick, he had one job and that was to defeat a female, he won but that was only because she gave up, he still would've lost if she had just went on with battling the midnight black haired color mage.

And to top it all off Natsu had surpassed him by a gargantuan amount that Gray was now a joke in his presense, Lucy would worry about Gray and at this time of day come to try and comfort him, but she was off somewhere.

The Fullbuster got up and put on his snow white coat and got ready to exit the guild when all of a sudden a golden haired Heartfilia came rushing in with Loki and seemed excited about something, Gray decided to stay for a little bit more and listen to her story.

Turns out Loki was a celestial spirit, he also left Lucy four tickets to a resort.

Natsu and Happy were jumping and bouncing around in glee while Lucy stared at Gray who seemed to look less emotionless than usual, The Celestial Wizard started to walk up to Gray and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gray, what's wrong with you?" She flat out asked and stared at her friend worriedly

Gray looked at her blankly and decided not to tell what was on his mind and lied

"Nothing...Erza I'm postponing the beach the trip ok" Gray swiftly grabbed his ticket and walked out the guild.

Lucy stared at Gray who marched out the guild as if he was hiding something, she was worried about her teamate and what he was planning so she decided to walk out and follow him, it's stalky but that was her friend!.

"Guys...I just remembered I have to feed... my plant?"

Lucy went with that alabi and dashed out the guild hoping to catch up with Gray, he walked fast! But luckily she could see his figure and hid in the bushes while continuing to follow him

She noticed Gray would always pull out some sort of map every few minutes, he must've been headed somewhere!

'But where?' Lucy said to herself

Then The Heartfilia's shoe accidentally stepped on a twig and a huge cracking noise echoed deep into the shimmering blue skies, certainly loud enough for Gray to hear

Gray's head snapped back towards her hiding spot and he stepped forward slowly, Lucy could see the killer intent shining in his dark black eyes

"Come out now!" He yelled, she could hear the anger in his voice

Gray had to admit this was pretty fun, he knew Lucy was following him the whole time and now he could finally catch her and demand answers

Gray walked up saw her crouching down meaning she couldn't see him coming

"Boo" he whispered softly in her ear and she leaped up screaming loudly, her fist slipped and slammed into Gray's jaw

"Ahh! Sorry Gray!"She sqealed and ran up to the Ice Mage

Gray jolted up and grabbed her arm ferociously, "Why the heck are you following me!" he asked sternly and waited for a response

She kept moving her eyes in different directions and twirled her fingers nervously.

"I-I" She stuttered and quickly looked away again hoping Gray would let her leave

"Well, spit it out!" Gray pulled her closer and she winced

"G-Gray...you're hurting me" She shut her eyes and shouted internally in pain, who knew Gray could be this mean.

Gray looked down and released her arm, there was a purple imprint of his hand tainted on her skin though.

Lucy rubbed her arm in pain and looked at Mage in shock, Gray shook his head and sighed loudly, "Lucy...just tell me why you're following me" Gray stepped back a little so he could give her some space.

The Celestial Mage stopped rubbing her arm and decided to answer the question

"Gray, you've been acting weird lately and I'm worried about you, you don't seem happy we beat Phantom Lord at all so I decided to follow you...are you leaving Fairy Tail Gray?" Her eyes genuinly looked concerned for her fellow comrad and friend.

"Lucy...I am happy we saved Fairy Tail...but I was completely useless.. how I am I supposed be one of Fairy Tail's 'strongest' mages if I'm thrown around like a ragdoll" He turned around a continued his trail forward.

"Lucy you should head back to the guild"

"...No Gray! I'm not gonna let you go alone, you could get hurt! What if we never see you again?" Lucy clenched her fists and looked at Gray intimidatingly

Gray was pondering why she cared so much about him, they rarely spoke besides missions.

"Stop following me!" Gray yelled and picked up his pace.

The Heartfilia however kept following him anyway, leading up to her bumping into him

In front of Gray stood tall and icy blue cave with snow surfaced all over it, the cavern stood about fifteen feet tall and had a bolted door that moved up, the entrance was wide open and Gray bursted inside like a jet, Lucy ran after him and desperatley tried too keep up.

The Ice Mage ducked and jumped over incoming arrows from all directions, Lucy had tripped and slid down the icy floor.

"What's going on heeerrrrreee!" Lucy yelled and slid behind Gray who grabbed a ledge on crawled on it.

Lucy stopped herself and pulled out her keys, "Open gate of the lion!" She swiftly put her key on the ground and turned it, instantly Loki came out

"Yes my darling?" His eyes bubbled up and he looked love sick.

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head; "Carry me up ther-" Lucy didn't get to finish her statement as Loki picked her up bridal style and hopped on the ledge quickly speeding after Gray.

Gray meanwhile had a look of determination on his face, he sped up and jumped on another ledge and backflipped instantly over another. Gray walked through another entrance and looked around, everything was dark and quiet, not a peep was heard.

The Ice-Make user snapped his head back too see Lucy and Loki and sighed with relief.

All of a sudden a giant thud was heard that sent all three of them to ground quickly, there standing tall was a large snow-white Vulcan who had nothing but bloodlust in his eyes.

Lucy quickly got up and noticed Gray's head was about to sliced off by the vicous beast, reacting fast she dashed at Gray and pushed him out the way, the Vulcan missed Gray and hit Lucy who flew to the wall and layed on the floor groaning.

"LUCY!" Loki and Gray shouted at the same time

"Ice-Make! Ice Hammer!" Gray shouted and instantly a crystal blue mallet appeared in his hand, he dashed at Vulcan while Loki tended to Lucy.

Gray jumped up high in the air and whacked the Vulcan on his sensetive head, in response the beast growled and attemped to punch Gray, The Mage fell back on the ground and rolled away from the Vulcan's planet sized fist.

The Vulcan was steaming with rage and sent a series of punches towards Gray who's speed and agility was too much for him.

"Time to finish this! Ice-Make! Ice Shards!" Gray clenched his teeth and connected his fists, behind him an army of ice shards rose and implanted into the Vulcan one by one, killing the beast.

"Too easy..." Gray slipped out and chuckled

"You did it!" Lucy exclaimed and ran up to him

"Of course I did, it was just a Vulcan" He stared at her with a sly smirk

"Yeah...just a Vulcan" She clenched her side and grunted in pain, but she kept a straight face at Gray so she wouldn't look weak.

A shimmering golden hue appeared behind them and they snapped their heads towards it, a round oval shape appeared within it.

When the light dissapeared and old man with a long white cloak and a beard that went down to his chest appeared,he had a bandage on his right eye and a long stick and lastly a small golden chain hanging around his fragile neck.

"I am shocked somebody passed my test, I'm assuming you are here for the power?" His voice was weak and soft Gray comprehended everything he said

"You read me like a book Gramps" A wave of energy filled inside Gray he was eager to finally best Natsu and Erza

"Well its only right, I sense amazing potenial in you, both of you" He let out a laugh which turned into a bloody cough.

"Both? No she isn't apart of this" Gray jerked his thumb towards Lucy who punched him in the noggin and a bump quickly appeared upon his skull. The old man laughed once again and outstrecthed his hands towards Lucy who shrieked.

"Nice try! You just wanna grope me!" Fire appeared in her pupils and the old man stepped back in fear, "Umm isn't like that! I j-just...".

Lucy pulled out her whip and cracked it on the icy floor, water spewed out from several cracks and smacked and the elder started quaking before pressing his palm on the angry Heartfilia"s forehead, a blue aura consumed Lucy and she let out a mirror shattering yell, quickly falling flat on the cold floor smoke emitted from her body.

"Alright Gramps!" Gray forced himself up and marched towards the elder who wrapped his arms around Gray and emraced him in a long and silent hug with tears streaming from all across his face, he pulled away and kissed Gray on the forehead with a smile making the Ice Mage uncomfortable.

"Thank you...Gray".

"How do you know my-" before got a chance to question his knowledge the man let out and ear splittin shriek and his hair rose up making it touch the cavern ceiling, his cloak swayed wildly in a strong wind that blew into the cavern, his pupils dissapeared and flicked a light blue for a couple seconds before finally staying that way

Walking up slowly to Gray he slammed his cranium into The Young Wizard's, letting out one more cry his body started dissapearing into small particles, flying out through the cavern.

He looked at Lucy who had just woken up and mouthed 'take care of him'.

Finally his head was last to dissapear and Gray quickly fell on his knees panting heavily the edge of his hair burnt a little and bruise and burn marks all over his body.

"Gray!?" Lucy ran up to him in a hurry and laid him on his back, afterwards she pulled up his shirt and saw a big gaping hole on the side of stomach, she clasped her hand upon her lips and pulled his head up

"Gray did he hurt you!".

"N-No that was the Vulcan" He coughed a little blood and his eyelids started closing.

"We need to get this on ice" Lucy gently touched the wound to which a white misty aura covered it, soothing Gray in the process.

Gray then snapped his head up and He and Lucy looked at each other simultaneously.

* * *

**Did you like it or no? I'm not really a big Graylu fan so this is my first time portraying them, anyway reviews and follows are greatly appreciated see you next chapter!.**


End file.
